


This moment that hold no significance

by araydre



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28028724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/araydre/pseuds/araydre
Summary: A glance at the moon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	This moment that hold no significance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Feelingsinwinter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feelingsinwinter/gifts).



> happy birthday, Winter!

**Author's Note:**

> is this too melancholy for a birthday gift? perhaps. sorry about that


End file.
